1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems and inductive connectors for coupling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Small "laptop" computers are becoming increasingly popular among users who work outside of an office setting. A typical laptop will contain batteries that power the portable, so that the computer does not have to be plugged into an external power source. The batteries themselves are quite small, thereby limiting the amount of time that the laptop can be operated. Most portable computers are rechargeable so that the same batteries can be used again and again.
Because of the size of a laptop computer, the portables have restricted memory capacity and limited graphic capabilities. For instance, most portables have small liquid crystal display monitors that typically project black and white images. There are times when the user may want to connect the portable to a color monitor. Additionally, many personal computers are incorporated into a network, which allows communication between computer stations. Such a system is particularly useful for relaying messages or transferring electronically stored documents. It is particularly advantageous for the user to hook up the portable into the network, so that data can be transferred from the laptop to the system. For example, a user may have typed in a lengthy report on the laptop while travelling. He may then want to directly transmit the document onto a mainframe or another personal computer, without having to load the information on a floppy disk, or another external storage device. Connecting a portable to such a network would require the attachment of a mechanical connector, typically of the card edge or pin variety. If a monitor and power are to be attached to the laptop, additional connectors must also be plugged into the portable. Attaching the connectors can be time consuming and confusing to a person unfamiliar with computer devices. Mechanical connectors also have a limited insertion life, such that the connectors must be replaced after a certain number of connections. It would therefore be desirable to have a portable computer that can be connected to power and external electrical devices, without the user having to mechanically connect the same.